


Tentacle Sex

by Mesonoxian



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crack, M/M, No Smut, Shapeshifting, Sort Of, Tentacle Sex, but not really, mention of bestiality (like one sentence), not between either of the chatacters, the trio mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesonoxian/pseuds/Mesonoxian
Summary: “We often engage in intimate  activities with restraints involved. You have expressed your enjoyment in being held down before.” At that, Raizel turned his head and stared straight into Frankenstein’s eyes, before saying intently, “Would you want to experience tentacle sex if you had the option?”





	Tentacle Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of shapeshifting Nobles from [Laryna6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryna6/pseuds/Laryna6). Specifically from the fic [Bonded of Cadis Etrama di Raizel](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11514536/1/Bonded-of-Cadis-Etrama-di-Raizel).
> 
> When I asked for their permission to use the shapeshifting idea, tentacle sex probably wasn't what they thought I would use it for...(sorry!)
> 
> I'm horrible at tenses, if anyone wants to beta read anything...

“Frankenstein.”

  


“Master?” Frankenstein looked to where Raizel was sitting. “Do you need more tea?”

  


Raizel folded his hands on his lap, a picture of perfect poise, as always. Except...was that a trace of nervousness that Frankenstein saw? What in the world could shake his usually unflappable Master? If someone made his precious Master uncomfortable he’ll feed them to Dark Sp-

  


“Are you satisfied with the current arrangement of our...intimate affairs?”

  


_...What?_ Frankenstein’s increasingly murderous thoughts came to a screeching halt.

  


“W-what? I mean, yes! Of course…” A sudden thought came to him. “Master, are you not comfortable with that aspect of our relationship anymore?” Frankenstein would never want to impose his desires on Raizel, even if his Master had previously consented to being intimate with him, had even said he enjoyed those activities with Frankenstein. He would gladly be celibate for the rest of his life if his Master has decided to stop having sex with him. There was no other being (noble, human, or otherwise) that Frankenstein wanted after all.

  


**_No, Frankenstein. I greatly enjoy those moments with you. I still do._** Raizel blushed imperceptibly (to anyone but Frankenstein) as he told Frankenstein through their bond.

  


Before Frankenstein could ask his Master again what was bothering him, because something clearly was, Raizel continued with, “Shinwoo and Ikhan were discussing adult entertainment today after school.”

  


_....I’m going to kill Shinwoo._ Because who else would bring up porn in a conversation? And in the presence of the Noblesse (not that he knows Rai is the Noblesse).

  


**_Frankenstein._ **

  


**_My apologies, Master. Please continue._ **

  


Raizel took a moment to sip his tea before continuing, “They were discussing subgenres of such entertainment, and some seemed highly improbable.”

  


_Ah, was Master simply confused and curious about the weird (and sometimes deprived) ways that the human imagination can be? Was he nervous because he was unsure how to bring this up, especially in the context of porn?_ So cute. It’s adorable how cute and innocent his Master was.

  


“One subgenre that Shinwoo said was popular is tentacle sex,” Raizel says delicately, as if it’s something Frankenstein would be appalled at. “Humans don’t have tentacles.” 

  


….And then his Master goes and says something like this. Frankenstein never thought he would hear the words _tentacle sex_ come out of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel’s mouth. Is he hallucinating? Dreaming? Is this a nightmare from Dark Spear? Frankenstein shook himself out of his stupor, his Master was still waiting for a response after all.

  


“Ahem, yes, I believe it originated from Japan, from an erotic art that features an octopus and a woman." Don’t ask him how he knew that. “I cannot say definitively why some humans enjoy this type of, well, porn,” Frankenstein winced at the crude language he was using in the presence of this Master, “but for some, it may be the fantasy of being dominated.”

  


A brief moment of silence ensued as Raizel did not appear to react to Frankenstein’s explanation, but he knew his Master was just giving his words due consideration before responding. Frankenstein was used to his Master’s preferred pace of communication, even though in this instance he has the urge to fling himself out of the window.

  


“We often engage in intimate activities with restraints involved. You have expressed your enjoyment in being held down before.” At that, Raizel turned his head and stared straight into Frankenstein’s eyes, before saying intently, “Would you want to experience tentacle sex if you had the option?”

  


_Frankenstein.exe has stopped working._

  


_System reboot. Error._

  


_System reboot. Error._

  


Somewhere in the back of Frankenstein’s mind where the last bit of coherency is left, a stray thought of _thank whoever is out there that the children aren’t home today_ floated by.

  


With a soft sigh, Raizel stood up to stand in front of his bonded. He studied him briefly, noting the shock that the turn of this conversation brought, before bringing a hand to Frankenstein’s shoulder.

  


_Pat._

  


_Pat, pat._

  


Mouth dry, Frankenstein came back to his senses.

  


“Aurgh?” Ok, maybe not yet.

  


“Frankenstein, “ Raizel said patiently, slowly, as if Frankenstein wasn’t the genius that he is, “I am a Noble. Nobles are shapeshifters. If it is something you would like to try, it would only cost an infinitesimal amount of my energy to...create the necessary appendages.”

  


_The thing is,_ Frankenstein thought distantly, as if his soul flew out of his body to escape this surreal conversation, _the thing is, I saw that coming, but I didn’t want to think about it, because despite being a 1,000+ year old man, there are still conversations that I will never be ready for._

  


“You have always said it is a good thing to be adventurous in the bedroom,” Raizel mused as he shifted his hand from Frankenstein’s should up to cup his cheek. “I am not adverse to this, if this is something you wish to try. There is very little I would deny you,” Raizel said softly.

  


Frankenstein was still beyond speech at the moment. 

  


**_Not fair._** Frankenstein thought, uncharacteristically petulant towards Raizel through their bond. **_You can’t go saying something so sweet when I still haven’t wrapped my mind around-_**

  


“Tentacle sex?” Raizel said out loud as he tilted his head cutely, hiding a slight tug at the corner of his mouth.

  


“...Now you’re just teasing me,” Frankenstein said weakly, “I will have to think on your...offer.”

  


“Of course. I only wanted to make clear that the possibility is there, if that was something you wished to do, if you were hesitant to seek that from me.” Raizel sat back on his chair and resumed sipping his tea.

  


“...Right, thank you, Master. Ah, please excuse me. I need to do...the thing...in my lab.” Sensing the _yes-thank-you-FINALLY_ end of the conversation, Frankenstein practically fled from the living room, nearly knocking over M-21 and the two other enhanced human residents as they were coming in.

  


The trio looked at Raizel calmly sipping his tea, and then looked at the hallway where Frankenstein turned and disappeared at the corner, before unanimously deciding that they Didn’t Want to Know.

  


Raizel continued to sip at his tea. An amused smile threatened to appear on his face, which for anyone else would have been someone bursting out laughing.

  


_Frankenstein can be so cute sometimes._


End file.
